I loved you then and I love you now
by yaylauraa
Summary: They finally got together when they were 18, but Austin has loved her longer than that. Auslly through the years.


**Okay. New Story. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**6 years old**

Ally Marie Dawson was sitting on a bench, crying when suddenly a blonde boy showed up. She looked up and wiped her tears away. ''Why are you crying?'' He asked and sat beside her.

''Because Stacy Jones told me I was ugly.'' She said, sobbing.

''I don't think you're ugly.'' He said and took her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. ''My name is Austin, what's yours?''

''Ally. Ally Dawson.'' She answered.

And this were the start of a new and long friendship.

* * *

**7 years old**

''Austin what are you drawing?'' She asked the blonde boy and looked over his shoulder.

He covered it fast and she pouted at him. He just smiled at her and she crossed her arms. ''Fine, then I won't show you what I'm drawing.'' She said and sat down again.

''Don't worry, I already know what you're drawing, a horse.'' He laughed and she looked surprisingly at him. ''How did you know?'' She asked but he didn't have the time to answer before their teacher Mrs Pilsburg came and asked what they were drawing.

Austin showed Mrs Pilsburg his drawing, to Ally's annoyance, and she found herself trying her best to peek over Mrs Pilsburg shoulder, but it was impossible. She was so tall! She heard Mrs Pilsburg laughing and then she said something about young love.

Ally gave up trying to peek over her teachers shoulder and continued drawing on her horse.

* * *

**11 years old **

Austin and Ally was laying down on the grass and cloud watching on the field. _Their_ field. They had accidentally found it when they were 8 years old and were playing indians. Since then they always come here.

''Have you ever kissed somebody?'' Austin suddenly asked.

Ally looked at him in surprise.

''No. Have you?'' He shook his head. ''I wonder how it feels like.''

''I don't.'' Ally said and laid back.

''Why not?'' Austin asked and was suddenly straddling her waist. She shrugged. ''I don't know. I've never thought about it.''

She looked him in the eyes and that's when she saw something. It was like a flash. No not a flash, like a glimpse. His smile disappeared and then suddenly his lips were on hers.

She looked surprisingly at his closed eyes but after a while she relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes. He pulled away for air and just stared into her eyes.

''Wow.'' He said.

* * *

**14 years old**

Ally stood at her locker in Marino High school when she suddenly felt two hands covering her eyes. ''Guess who?'' Austin said and she just laughed. ''Hm.. Is it Trish?'' She said jokingly.

''No it's me!'' Austin said and smiled happily at her.

Ally just smiled at her dumb little friend. After that kiss when they were 11 years old they just grew closer. And puberty did Austin good. He had a six pack and girls would always flirt with him.

That made Ally shudder.

She wasn't jealous she just didn't like when girls hit on him. It was annoying. But Austin never got a girlfriend. He always turned them down and Ally didn't understand why he did that.

Not that she wanted him to say yes.

''So how's my favorite girl doing?'' He asked her which made her blush like crazy. ''She's doing fine, how about you?''

He didn't have time to answer before Dallas showed up. Ally hated him. He was the schools bad boy and heartbreaker. He had new girls every day but for some reason he was always hitting on her. He smiled flirtatiously at her and she saw how Austin clenched his fists.

''Sup Ally.'' Dallas said, completely ignoring Austin. ''You, me, Friday?'' She rolled her eyes and shook her head. ''No. You, me, not on Friday.'' She answered and took out her books from her locker.

''C'mon, I can show you heaven.'' He said when she felt his hand on her butt.

And then it was gone. She turned around and saw him propped up against the locker.. by Austin. ''Touch her again and I will kill you with my bare hands.'' He said with a low dangerous tone.

Dallas eyes widen and suddenly Austin punched him in the face. Dallas nose was bleeding violently and she just stood there, shocked.

Well, I guess Dallas won't mess with me anymore, she thought.

* * *

**17 years old **

''I seriously can't wait for prom!'' Ally heard Trish saying, one of her best friends that she had meet when she started in Marino high. ''Who are you going with? I'm going with Dez.'' Ally's eyes widen. ''With Dez? Are you serious? I thought you hated him.'' she surprisingly said.

Trish stopped.

''Did I forgot to mention that?'' Ally nodded. ''Okay well he asked me yesterday and I kinda said yes.'' She said and blushed.

Ally laughed at her and they continued walking.

''I don't know who I'm going with.'' She said. ''Elliot asked me yesterday but I haven't answered yet.'' ''What about Austin?'' Trish said carefully.

Now it was Allys turn to stop.

''What do you mean?'' Ally said, tensely. ''Hey guys, Ally, can I uh talk to you?'' A voice said and she turned around. It was Austin. She nodded at him and left Trish, standing there.

''So what did you wanna talk to me about?'' She asked and crossed her arms.

''I was just.. wondering about.. you know prom. It's okay if you don't want to but uhm I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to.. go.. with me?'' She could barely make out what he said.

''I'm sorry what?'' She asked. ''I can't hear you.''

He charged again. ''I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom. With me.'' He said and Ally found herself smiling like an idiot so she stopped immediately.

''Yeah uhm.. that would.. be great.'' She said, biting her lip.

Austin looked surprised. ''Oh uh, great. I'll pick you upp 7 o'clock.'' He said and smiled at her.

_- One Week Later -_

He spun her around and lifted her through the air which made her laugh hysterical. She was having the best time of her life and she never wanted it to end. She was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress with a pair of black heels.

Austin was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white shirt. He had a black tie and a pair of converse on.

At the end, they were both panting, posing in a dip. Austin hade a look of want in his eyes and then suddenly, he kissed her. This kiss was different from the one that they shared when they were eleven years old.

This one was full of want and desire.

His lips moved forcefully at hers and he didn't even bother to ask for entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth and Ally had to remind herself to not moan.

* * *

**18 years old **

Nothing happened after that. They we're both to shy to admit their feelings for each other and were driving Dez and Trish insane. According to them you can't just make out and then pretend like it never happened.

She was currently making her way over to Austin house, it was Saturday and they were like usually having their sleepover. After prom she had found herself having trouble with not losing control.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers. His tonuge in her mouth, exploring her. What? She was eighteen years old, not eleven anymore. When she arrived she just walked in, like usually.

''I'm here Austin!'' She cried.

She heard him running down the stair and smiled to herself. ''Hi Als.'' He said and hugged her. ''Where's Mimi and Mike?'' She asked him when they pulled away.

''They're out of town.'' He answered.

So they were alone.

In a house.

With a bed.

Oh god.

She gulped and went upstairs to unpack her stuff.

_- 3 Hours Later -_

They were watching Friends with benefits.

But Ally couldn't focus on it. She tried to keep her cool but the truth was that she was terrified that she'll lose control. Her heart pounded and it felt like it was gonna jump out of her chest.

When they came to a scene that got pretty steamy she felt Austin look at her. She turned around and saw him lick his lips. ''Do you know how fucking sexy you are?'' He said with a low and huskily voice.

They were both panting highly until Austin closed the gap between them. Everything they had kept inside them, the desire and the feelings exploded in that one kiss and he roughly shoved her on the couch.

She moaned when she felt his tonuge slip into her mouth and she made her way up to his hair. She grabbed it which earned her a growl from him. He broke the kiss and attacked her neck.

He licked her skin and when he came to her sensitive spot she moaned which made him smirk. He pulled his shirt over his head and continued his actions. She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. She ran her hands up and down his front and he shivered under her touch. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and she pulled it off.

I bet you can guess what happened next.

* * *

**22 years old **

After their.. night.. they didn't pretend it never happened. It's a little bit hard to pretend that you never had sex.

And here they were.

About to get married. He smiled at her and she immedatly smiled back. ''You can now kiss the bride.'' The priest said and they kissed for a couple seconds. When they pulled away the priest smiled at them.

''You are now Austin and Ally Moon.'' He said and Ally could hear her mom sobbing.

* * *

**24 years old **

''Austin.. I.. have to talk to you.'' Ally said one day.

He looked anxiously at her and kissed her forehead. ''Ally you now that you can tell me everything.'' He said and she nodded.

''I'm pregnant.''

He froze.

''What?'' He asked huskily. ''Are you serious?'' She nodded and waited for him to responde. ''I'm gonna be a father.'' He said.

''I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!'' He suddenly screamed happily and spinned Ally around.

She laughed at him and he kissed her. ''I love you so much! I'm gonna teach her dancing, pick her up from school..''

''Hey, how do you know that it's gonna be a girl?'' She asked him.

He shrugged. ''I'm gonna be a father. Wow.'' He repeated again and she smiled at him.

* * *

**26 years old **

Their 2 years old daughter Alice had just fallen asleep and Ally was trying to find her book in on of their boxes. They had moved to another house and everything was a mess.

Then, suddenly, she found a drawing in one of the boxes.

It was a brunette girl and a blonde boy holding hands and between them there was a big red heart. Inside the heart someone had wrote Austin+Ally with a sloppy handwriting.

Ally felt her eyes tearing up because suddenly she realized who the drawing belonged to.

''So you found it.''

She turned around. It was Austin. ''So this was the reason why you didn't wanna show me your drawing.'' She said, and he kissed her.

''I' loved you then and I love you now.'' He said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her again.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

That was how it was meant to be.

* * *

**And then they lived happily ever after.**

**Naah I'm just kidding, but they had a great life together :)**

**~ Ausllydiary**


End file.
